No Reasons
by anneryn7
Summary: Part of me feels like I deserve this. I've never been a good son. Sex became the only way I could deal my father hitting me. Now that Vicki is gone, I don't have an excuse to hate Jeremy. I don't deserve him.. but I love him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first slash story, keep that in mind when you read it. I was COMPLETELY inspired by primavera15's Damon/Jeremy story. So, I decided to finally write a Tyler/Jeremy story. Hope you enjoy it! OH, and in case you can't tell, I'm pretty much in love with Three Days Grace.**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (But I wish that I did! (^_^))**

**Music Credit: Evil Angel – Breaking Benjamin, Just Like You – Three Days Grace, Home – Three Days Grace, I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace, Bitter Taste – Three Days Grace**

Tyler's P.O.V.

I watched him from afar. I love the way his eyes see right through me. He has no idea of the effect he has over me. He has no idea that this is the reason that I hate him so much. I am not some fag. Vicki was just an excuse for my hatred. Now that she's gone, I have no reason to hate him. No reason except for my stubborn refusal to move past my necessary denial.

There is no fucking way that I would ever admit that I, Tyler Lockwood, am pining for Jeremy Gilbert. There is no logical reason for me to be drawn to him. He's just another fucked up teenager. …He's like me.

For awhile he was like a lost puppy. He lost himself in a haze of drugs… and Vicki. That was right after his parents died. He still had that air of innocence about him. It's something I've grown to crave: that pure innocence. It's something I need to see, after having to look at myself in the mirror.

Honestly, I don't like who I am. I can't stand the person I see reflecting back at me. I'm a whore. There really isn't any other word for it. I crave it: sex. I need it. It keeps me going. Sometimes, it's the only thing I can actually feel. I hate feeling numb.

My bruises never seem to fade. Truthfully, part of me feels like I deserve this. I don't have a reason for him not to hit me. Have I given him a reason to believe that I'm a worthy son? I never treat anyone like they aren't shit. Maybe a few exceptions… I didn't use to be this way.

Three years ago, I got suspended from school. I got into a fight because some older kid said that my father liked to fuck around. He said that my mother was an alcohol prude so my father looked for pussy elsewhere. I couldn't control myself. As soon as the words left his mouth, I hit him. The rage I felt was unreal.

That night my dad demanded to know how I could justify getting into a fight. How would it look? He was trying to become elected mayor for the first time. And his son was the poster child for delinquent behavior. I refused to tell him. He backhanded me. I fell to the ground. I clutched my face in surprise. He yanked me up by my hair. I cried out in pain. He kneed me in my gut.

"Lockwoods never show pain!" He spat. I clenched my mouth shut.

"You're nothing but a goddamned disappointment. I've never seen a sorrier excuse for a child." He snarled. I didn't say anything. "If you don't tell me, you're going to wish you were never born." He growled.

I cracked. I told him everything. I've never seen him stand so still or quiet. After I finished talking he punched me in the stomach and threw me to the floor.

"I never want to hear you say those things about me or your mother! Am I clear?" He screamed. I nodded. He kicked me. "I said, 'am I clear'?" He repeated, dangerously low.

"Yes," I told him. He gave me a sickly, twisted smile. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He caressed the side of my face with his hand. His grip on my back kept me from flinching under his touch or pulling away.

"That being said, I am so proud of you. You defended me and your mother. What more could a father ask for?" He said. I looked at him, dumbstruck. Was he fucking high?

"Oh, but next time, if you need to hit him, don't get caught. You proved you were a man tonight." He beamed. I didn't say anything. Before, I knew that everything that kid said was true. My father has cheated on my mother more times and with more women than I could count. And my mother was an alcoholic. She can't go a day without drowning herself with bourbon.

"Go clean yourself up. I'm taking you out." He told me, proudly.

"Wh-what?" I asked. He smiled at my confusion.

"After what you did today, don't you think that you deserve a special something? I'm taking you to get your first lap dance." He said. I didn't move or say anything. Eventually, I did what he said. I was afraid that if I didn't, he would do something worse to me.

That night, I got my first lap dance from some brunette with a hot body. It was more than just my first lap dance. She turned out to be better at a lot of things than she let on. I got my first blowjob and hand job from her, too. I met with her four times after that. All we did was have sex. Each time was after my father would snap and hit me. All of those times were within a two month span. Then, he finally got elected mayor.

Things got better… for awhile. Every once and awhile, something would happen. Though, I was rarely the one who caused his anger. I was the one who benefited from it. Lately, it's been happening more and more. I stay at Matt's when I can. But, it's hard without him getting suspicious. Luckily, his new found favorite is purely verbal.

Ever since that night at the strip club, sex has been my only release. I'm really not sure when it happened… or when women stopped looking attractive to me. They all started to blur together. I couldn't tell their faces apart. Vicki… she was different. I knew that she was lonely and she used drugs to deal with her pain. She showed interest in me… I felt drawn to her.

Somewhere along the line, even that changed. She was merely a fuck buddy. I could never see her as more. I needed something different. I craved something different. When I first saw Jeremy, he was Elena's kid brother. Granted, he's only a year younger than me… he's always been a kid. But when I started hanging out with Vicki, I started taking notice in Jeremy…. More than I liked…

He was always on my mind. I tried getting high with Vicki. I went through my day in a haze. One thing kept coming back to me: Jeremy. I thought about him, constantly. I kept seeing flashes of him, as I had sex with Vicki. I knew then, that I could never go back. I could never go back to wanting women. Not just because I was attracted to Jeremy, or I wanted him. But because, I knew that feeling something that powerful couldn't be just a onetime thing.

The thing that kills me is: he has no idea. He doesn't even know. If he did, I doubt anything would change. It would be just another thing that I would taint and fuck up. Even if I was willing… why would he want me? I don't understand how anyone could want me. I can't even stand myself. Women have always been so easy to get.

My phone rang, pulling me from my tortured thoughts. I flinched and grabbed it off of my bedside table.

_Hold it together, birds of a feather._

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings_

_I have the answer_

_Spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith inside_

_No_

_Don't leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here_

_Alone_

I answered it. "Yeah," I said, harshly into the phone.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up for school, son." My father said. I can hear moaning in the background. He must be with one of his whores.

"I'm getting up." I told him. He chuckled and said something that wasn't directed towards me.

"Good, have a good day at school son." He said. He laughed and hung up. He's always keeping up his appearances. Always the doting, concerned father. …No one would believe the truth. I put my phone back on the table and got up. I dropped my pants and got into the shower. I flinched as the water hit my bruises.

I stayed in the shower longer than I should have. By the time I got out, it was ten minutes passed the time I was supposed to be in first period. I dried off and threw some clothes on. I put on some deodorant on as I walked out the door. My school stuff was already in my car. I got into the car and sped to school. I got there without any problems. I ran into no other than Jeremy Gilbert on my way into school.

He started to fall backwards. I reached my arms out and steadied him, instinctively. He looked at me in surprise. His eyes didn't have their normal tint of resentment in them, though… he's never been as horrible as I have been to him. I let him go, reluctantly. I wish I could explain what I feel towards him. I just… can't.

He stood there and looked at me. He didn't say anything. He looks like he wants to say something.

"Thanks," he said, finally. I nodded. I moved around him and started walking away from him. His hand caught my arm, gently.

"Tyler," he said. I turned around and faced him. He let his arm drop to his side. "I'm sorry." He said. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What? Why?" I asked him, confused.

"Everything that happened with Vicki," he answered. I nodded slowly.

"Okay," I told him. He looked like he was trying to put his thoughts into words.

"Everything I said to you… I never meant it. I just… it killed me that she was leaving me, for you. She was always going back to you. I already lost so much… I couldn't stand losing her, too." He said, quietly. I looked at him. I actually looked at him. He looks like he's suppressing so much pain. He looks like he would be the one person to understand what I go through.

"I didn't…" I started. He cut me off.

"You wouldn't have known. I doubt I deserved her in the first place…. She ended up leaving anyway. I just… I wanted to say that everything that happened," he told me. He gestured to both of us. "Between us, then… it doesn't matter. I'm not holding anything against you." He finished. Why would he forgive me? I was a complete dick to him. It doesn't make any kind of sense.

"Why would you forgive what I did to you, Gilbert?" I asked him, gruffly. He looked at me for a second.

"Because, we aren't that much different…. …And I'm tired of being alone. …We both lost her. And, I can't think of a sane reason not to." He told me, grudgingly, truthfully.

"You want us to be friends?" I asked him, slowly, to clarify. He nodded.

"I don't think I can do this alone anymore." He told me. Why is he being so honest with me? I have not done a fucking thing to merit his trust.

"When it comes down to it… everyone's alone." I told him. He looked at me.

"Not everyone," he argued.

"Why me?" I asked him. He looked at me carefully.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I just thought… you would understand." He finally said. I nodded.

"Okay," I said simply. He nodded.

He turned to leave.

"Gilbert," I called after him. He turned, startled.

"Lockwood," he replied, evenly.

"Jeremy," I corrected myself. His lips gave a slight smirk.

"Tyler," he answered.

"Thank you." I told him. He nodded.

"You know, I wasn't sure if you would even listen." He said, quietly. I looked at him. I don't understand how someone I have not even had a civil conversation with, excluding the past five minutes, with, could know me so well. If it had been anyone else… except for maybe Matt… I wouldn't have. I would have blown them off and told them were to shove it.

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have." I told him. I walked away and left him standing there. I saw the confused look on his face out of the corner of my eye. I'm not sure why I actually said that to him. It's more than I should have said. …I'll just deny it later. I sighed. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I'm making things worse. I can't say stuff like that when everything is already fucked up enough as it is.

I shook my head. My despair turned into desperation which turned into a need for sex. I need it, now. I felt my jeans tighten and my crotch twitch. To hell with school. I opened my cell phone and called myself in. I said that I had a doctor's appointment and that I would be at school after lunch. That should be more than enough time.

I called Mia. She gave me her number the other night at the Grill. She's known for being up for a good time, whenever. I left school and drove to the Grill. She got into her car and I followed her to her house. I made small talk as she unlocked her front door. She's a sophomore in college, at least she was. I don't know if she is still going. And, I really don't care.

She dropped her keys as she pushed the door open. She bent over to get them. Her skirt is already short, but when she bent over, it might as well had been nonexistent. I grew harder looking at her bent over. I shifted, uncomfortably. She stood up, with her keys in hand. She beckoned me inside. She shut, and locked the door behind me.

"I have a roommate, but she'll be at work until tonight." She told me. I nodded. She must have seen the lust in my eyes, because she took off her shirt and threw it to the floor. I shrugged off my jacket and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. She murmured directions to her room, against my lips. I kissed her hungrily, and harshly.

She responded, vigorously. She ground herself against me. I groaned. When we got to her room and pushed the door open, not bothering to shut it behind us. We fell onto the bed. I was on top of her. I bit her neck, gently. She moaned. She switched our positions. Her long, brown hair acted as a curtain and fell over her breasts. I reached behind her and gathered her hair in my hand. I pulled, gently. She gasped and moaned.

She unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants. I switched our positions and I pushed my pants down, just enough. I reached inside of her skirt and yanked her thong off. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a condom. She kissed my neck as I put it on. I pushed her back onto the bed. She moved against me, making me harder.

I kissed her, roughly. I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and used her tongue to wrestle with mine. I thrust into her. She gasped into my mouth. And, I wasn't gentle with her. …I was never gentle. To my surprise, she wasn't either. I thrust in and out of her, harder each time.

She screamed my name. It was music to my ears. It was something I needed to hear. Soon, it was over. I just needed something quick. She laid her head on my chest. I moved away and got off of the bed. I pulled the condom off and went into her bathroom, and flushed it. Call my paranoid, but if word got out that the mayor's "son" was basically a "man whore", I would hear no end of it. I really don't feel like dealing with the wrath of Daddy Dearest right now.

I buttoned my pants and fixed my belt. I straightened my shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair and checked my face for traces of makeup. I went back to the front door. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. She followed me into her living room. She was putting her shirt back on.

"Thanks, you were amazing." She said. I nodded. "Let's do it again, sometime." She offered. I nodded, again.

"Yeah," I told her. With that, I left. I drove back to school. I had an hour to spare. I went into the art room and started drawing. I started making pictures for a graphic novel. Well, that isn't how it started. They are series of images of an intimidating twofaced man. I wonder where I got my inspiration for this. It's about the victim, a brooding, masked, hooded figure. Eventually, the figure is going to overcome the twofaced man.

I'm stuck on the overcoming part. I pulled my iPod out of my bag, and turned the music on. I put my earphones into my ears.

_I could be mean._

_I could be angry._

_You know I could be just like you._

_I could be fake._

_I could be stupid._

_You know I could be just like you._

I was consumed in my drawing. I didn't notice anyone come into the art room. I turned my music up louder. The songs changed, but the anger stayed constant.

_I'll be coming home, just to be alone._

'_Cause I know you're not there._

_And I know that you don't care._

_I can hardly wait to leave this place._

_No matter how hard I try…_

_You're never satisfied._

_This is not a home._

_I think I'm better off alone._

I drew the bruises hidden by the clothes of the masked man. I drew the scars and permanently scarred face underneath the mask.

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

Someone touched my shoulder. I dropped my pencil. I pulled my earphones out of my ears. The person, who touched me, sat next to me and looked at me. It's Jeremy. We looked at each other in silence. I can still hear my music, vaguely.

_Just let me say one thing_

_I've had enough._

_You're selfish and sorry._

_You'll never learn how to love._

"Tyler," he whispered. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. "Earlier, what did you mean?" He asked. I didn't say anything. He moved closer to me. I didn't move. What am I supposed to do? He moved hesitantly. He touched the side of my face. He looked surprised at something. His fingers stroked the side of my face.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You have a bruise." He answered. He pressed down harder, and applied more pressure, as if trying to show me where I was hurt. I winced. I forgot I have a bruise there. There isn't a lot of it visible. Dad went postal when I said something sarcastic about his mistress. In my defense, I was drunk. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Nothing," I answered him, shrugging. I played it off.

He moved closer to me, still. And, still, I didn't do anything. He looked at me, in the eyes, with fascination. He did something that I never thought he would actually do… something that I picture when I don't force myself to picture something else.

He kissed me. He brought his lips to mine, tentatively. He pulled away, and looked at my reaction. I didn't do anything. He must have decided that this was a good sign. He kissed me again, this time with more force. He caught my bottom lips between his, and sucked gently. I pulled away from him. The shock of what had just happened finally caught up with me. He looked shocked. I don't think he realizes what he just did.

"Tyler," he breathed my name. I lost it. I lost all control that I had, right then and there. I put my hand behind his head and brought it to mine, roughly. I crushed his lips against mine. He opened his mouth before I could demand entrance. I moved my tongue inside of his hot, awaiting mouth. He moved his tongue against mine.

Somehow, both of our chairs moved. Mine moved back, his moved away, and he was leaning over me. I pulled him closer to me. He semi-straddled me legs. I grabbed his ass, and pulled him the rest of the way down. He moved his face from mine, and attacked my neck. I growled with satisfaction. He moved, to get my neck at a better angle.

It didn't help that his erection was now rubbing against mine. He kept moving as he worked on my neck. I hissed. Unable to stop myself, I pushed myself against him. I heard him gasp against my skin. I closed my eyes and moaned. He kept rocking his hips against mine.

The bell rang and I heard lockers open outside of the art room. I pulled away from him. He got up and stared at me. What have we done? What did I just start? I got up and ran my hands through my hair. I packed my drawing things into my bag.

"Tyler, we need…" Jeremy started to say. I cut him off with a look.

"Not now, Jeremy. We… call me… tonight. We'll… We'll talk then." I told him. He nodded. For the second time today, I left him staring after me, confused.

**Author's Note: This is my first slash story. Hopefully, it turned out alright. I just ADORE Jeremy and Tyler together. Review, you KNOW you wanna! So, I'm not sure if I want to leave this as one chapter, or make it an ongoing fic. Let me know your thoughts on this, please! :^)**

**-Hugs and Junk!-**

** ~Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I've decided to continue with this fic. I'm not sure exactly how long it will be, but I hope you guys enjoy it!**

** ~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (But, it's not for lack of daydreaming ^_^)**

**Music Credit: Sing for the Moment – Eminem, Last Resort – Papa Poach**

Chapter 2:

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I sat in the car in silence, thinking about what just happened. I actually did it. I kissed Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. I never thought that I would actually have the guts to do it. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take longing after him and not trying. I needed… something. But, I never expected that he would actually kiss me back. The things I felt when he kissed me… so much different than what I felt with Vicki.

When I was with Vicki… I needed someone. I needed someone to cling onto. I couldn't stand being alone. My parents dying were too much. Vicki was part of the reason that I got hooked my parent's prescription pills. And with the drugs, came the drinking. I was a mess and I was spiraling out of control. I haven't touched anything since about a week before Vicki left.

Every time she was with Tyler, I got jealous. It wasn't until I was high one night with Vicki, that I realized why I was always jealous. Vicki and I fucked. And after, we both fell asleep. I don't remember everything about the dream that I had, but what I did remember, was enough. Before I realized who I was having the dream about, everything about it seemed strangely erotic and simple and pure.

It wasn't until the next day that I ran into Tyler that I realized that the dream was about him. I may be a guy, but I am by no means oblivious. I know that Tyler is a good looking guy. Scratch that, he is downright gorgeous, past the normal "fuckable" that so many guys label their potential… well, "fuck buddies".

Ever since that day, I knew that I had never been in love with Vicki. Everything that I felt with her was hazed and an excuse to escape from everything. Everything that I felt with her was increased so much by the drugs. Now that I'm sober, I've been pining for Tyler.

"You okay?" Elena asked me. I looked over at her and nodded. She gave me a concerned look that told me that she doesn't believe me, for a second. I sighed. I can't seem to get one fucking day of peace… or without accusation from her. Jenna trusts me, and I know she's talked to Elena… Jenna knows that I've changed… I don't know why Elena insists on treating like a child or some major fuck-up.

"I'm fine, Elena." I told her, suddenly irritated.

"Are you sure? Because, you don't look fine… Jere, are you on something? Did you take something?" She asked, cautiously.

"Why is it, that when something is wrong with me, that you automatically assume that it's because of drugs?" I asked her.

"Can you really blame me, Jeremy?" She asked. I glared at her.

"Yeah, I can. How many times have you been screwed over by your friends? And how many times do you just forgive and forget? And when it comes to me, you keep a detailed track record, so every time I screw up you can use it against me later." I growled.

"Is that really what you think?" She asked me.

"Am I wrong?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. "God, Elena, you're not Mom. In case you didn't notice, she died. But she didn't give you permission to replace her." I said, mercilessly. She visibly cringed. I didn't feel badly about my words. I meant them.

"I did notice. How can you ask me that?" She asked me.

"You don't seem to understand that not everybody has someone to fall back on, Elena. I don't have friends like you do. I don't have someone. In case you didn't notice, Vicki left me. She was all that I had. Stop trying to be my mother and crawl back to Stefan." I told her, coldly. She pulled the car into the driveway and I got out and went inside the house.

She came inside, crying.

"I'm just trying help, Jeremy." She said, still crying. I cringed. I hate seeing her cry, but nothing else seems to get through to her. I started up the stairs before Jenna could ask what was wrong with Elena: yet another thing that I'll get blamed for. I have no solstice in this house.

As soon as I made it inside my room, someone pounded on it. I opened it to find a very pissed off Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna," I started, but she held a hand up to silence me.

"You need to apologize to her, Jere." She said. I gave her an incredulous look. Is she fucking serious?

"I'm not sorry for anything I said." I told her. Jenna's face softened.

"I know that she can get out of line, sometimes. But, cut her some slack." Jenna said.

"Cut her some slack? Are you freaking serious? When does she cut me slack? Does she ever? You never scold her about anything. Any time she does something wrong, you have an answer to justify it. But every time I mess up, I'm the automatic screw up." I growled.

"That's not true." Jenna protested.

"Yeah, it is. It's fine; I'm used to it." I told her. She looked hurt. "I'm not apologizing for telling her the truth." I told her. I started to shut my door, and she started to walk away. I locked my door and turned my music on and grabbed my sketch pad. I'm too angry to draw. I started writing as the music filled my room.

_To see him walking around with his headphones blaring_

_He's a problem child._

_Alone in his own zone_

_Cold and he don't care_

_He's a problem child_

_And what bothers him all comes out_

The music gave me some peace. Lately it seems to be my only therapy apart from drawing and when I write… occasionally. I looked over what I had written and read it quietly, in my head.

"All I do is hurt people. The worst part is: I can't even help it. I don't know how to stop myself. I can't even begin to explain how I feel on the inside. I just feel horrible and pissed off all of the time. She isn't helping. She just pick, pick, picks away at me, until there is nothing left. I snap. I see the look on her face, and I regret it, immediately. Am I just supposed to let her degrade me? I don't know what else to do. When I dish it back, everything becomes my fault. What did I do now? What else is my fault? What else can I do wrong? No matter how hard I try… I seem to manage to fuck everything up. It's always my fault. That much never changes… why would it? I can't explain how much I hurt inside. Or how I have that permanent ache that never seems to dull or fade away. I just want this to end. I need him to see me."

I shut my sketch book and slid it in between my mattress and my box spring. My phone started to go off. I looked down and read the caller ID in surprise. It's Tyler; why would be calling me?

"Hey," I answered. I can picture Tyler smirking.

"Hey, to you too. Come down here and unlock your front door. I'm not going to wait out here all fucking night." Tyler commanded. What the hell? Why is he here?

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"You didn't call me, and we need to talk about this." He said.

"Alright, hang on." I told him as I hung up the phone. I turned my music down and left my room. I walked downstairs and Elena looked at me, apologetically. I nodded in forgiveness. She smiled and gave me a brief hug. I smiled back at her. I wish I could feel happy enough to give her a real smile… I just… can't. Jenna motioned to the counter. She attempted to make cookies. That made me smile.

"Thanks, Jenna." I told her. She nodded.

"No complaining about broken teeth, because the cookies are burnt." She warned. I laughed.

"Okay." I told her. I walked over to the front door and unlocked it. I pulled it open. A very antsy looking Tyler stood outside of it. He nodded to me and immediately turned on the charm when he saw Jenna and Elena. They can't suspect that something's wrong. The last I want is for them to find out about us… if there is an us.

"Hey, Elena, Jenna," Tyler greeted. They smiled at him, while looking at him, curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked. Tyler shrugged.

"I'm stuck on some of my art pieces. Ms. Taylor, the art teacher, always says that having someone around you that can give you a second opinion helps prevent that from happening. So, I asked Jeremy if I could work on my art here." Tyler lied, smoothly. But, he actually had a sketchbook with him. Maybe it isn't a complete lie.

Elena and Jenna looked at me to verify his story. I nodded. Jenna shrugged.

"If you want to stay for dinner, we're ordering Chinese." She offered. He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. I went upstairs and he followed me. He shut my bedroom door behind us after flipping the lock.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" I asked him. He looked at me like I was some stupid kid that asked him if Santa Claus was actually existed and if Oompa Loompas were his elves.

"Whatever this is." He answered. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked me.

"Because I like you, I thought that much was obvious." I replied sarcastically. He got a confused look on his face.

"You like me?" He asked. I nodded. There's really no point in trying to hide it now.

"What happens now?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," he said. Nothing? "I'm the mayor's son. Do you know how bad it would look if people thought I was a queer?" He asked me. I sighed quietly.

"Then why did you come?" I asked.

"Because we couldn't leave it like that." He said. I nodded. He stepped closer. "Whatever we do… we just… we can't go public." He said. I looked at him surprise.

"Are you asking me to be your 'closet' boyfriend?" I asked him, before I lost my nerve. He smirked.

"You really don't beat around the bush do you?" He asked. I shook my head and avoided his gaze, awkwardly.

"In case you didn't notice, I didn't exactly push you away. I kissed you back." He told me. I nodded.

"Oh, I noticed." I said, fighting back a smirk. I thought back to his lips pressing against mine, and suppressed a groan.

"So?" He asked. I looked up at him, confused. "What is this?" He asked.

"What do you want this to be?" I asked him. I can't decide for him.

"I thought I already told you." He said. I shook my head. "I don't want a label on this." He said, gesturing to both of us. "But, I want there to be an us." He said. I nodded, slowly.

"But…" I started.

"You've got to understand, Jeremy. Other than our secret… things, nothing can change." He said. I nodded, slowly.

"You're still going to be…" I started.

"Sleeping around? With girls? Yeah." He said. At least he's honest. I know that this isn't what I want. And if I agree, it'll come back and bite me in the ass later. But, I can't help it. I've wanted him for so long. I would rather have something… than nothing.

"Okay," I finally said. He gave me a mischievous smile. He walked passed me and turned the music up. He pushed me onto my bed and straddled my middle. He took off his jacket and threw it to the floor.

"You don't know what you've started, Gilbert." He said. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Tell me when, otherwise, I might now stop." He warned I nodded. He looked at me for a moment. There was a moment of complete silence… I can hear his breathing… over the music.

_Cut my life into pieces_

_This is my last resort_

_Suffocation, no breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding._

His lips crashed into mine. He isn't gentle, and gentle wasn't what I wanted. I need to be able to feel something, and with Tyler… I feel something. He moved his mouth against mine and demanded entrance. I opened my mouth and obliged. I let him take the lead. Our teeth clashed with the open mouth kissing and his nails raked my sides. I groaned into his mouth.

His hands slipped under shirt and lifted, trying to get it off. We parted and tossed my shirt aside. He did the same with his. He lowered himself completely, on me.

I can feel him growing beneath me. Something is so erotic about it… so blissfully foreign, yet something I've been craving for so long. He moved his mouth to my neck and bit down, probably marking me. I don't mind it. If we can't be a "we" in public, then he can mark me here: something to remind me that I'm his. I groaned.

His hands raked my side. They stopped just above my waistband. I moved my hand behind his head and forced his mouth to mine. I captured his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled. I moaned. I switched our positions, so I was on top and I took the lead. Tyler seemed surprised by this, but I didn't give him long to think about what we were doing. …I don't want him to change his mind. …If anything goes wrong with us, I think he might.

I ran my tongue on his lower lip. He opened his mouth willingly and let me in. Our tongues danced, briefly. Our teeth clashed and I put my hands to work. I ran my hand over his chest and his stomach, tracing his skin. He gasped against my lips.

_Losing my sight_

_Losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

I maneuvered my hand underneath of him and grabbed his ass. I pulled him closer to me.

_I never realized I was spread too thin_

_Till it was too late_

_And I was empty within_

_Hungry_

_Feeding off chaos_

_And living in sin_

I moved my mouth to his neck and nibbled. He groaned and bucked his hips against mine. I hissed as I worked my way to his ear. I nibbled and teased. I licked his neck and blew. He gave a slight shudder and shut his eyes. He moaned.

"Jeremy," he moaned quietly. The way he said my name… Well, if I wasn't already hard before, let's just say that I am now. I slowly ground my hips into his. He let out a strangled cry.

_Downward spiral_

_Where do I begin?_

_It all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for myself_

_And no love for another_

He flipped us back over. He pulled away from me and just stared. He's breathing heavily… just like me. He moved his body back and forth, against me. I groaned and forced myself to keep my eyes open. His hand moved to my face and forced me to look at him.

"Is this what you want?" He asked in a husky voice. I nodded. "Jeremy,… I'm not going to force you to anything you don't want to do… we're not… we're not going to," He started to explain.

"Fuck?" I offered. He smirked.

"Until you're sure that you're ready. I don't want you to regret it later." He said.

"It's not like I'm a virgin." I told him.

"I know, but I doubt you walk around getting butt sex every day either. So, with me… you kind of are." He argued. He's right. I pulled him back to me and attacked his lips with mine.

_Searching to find a love up on higher levels_

_Finding nothing but questions and devils_

He made small circles with his hips. I cried out. The friction he is making with his hard on pressed against mine is getting unbearable… but I don't want him to stop. I feel like I'm on fire and he's only fueling it. If he stops… the fire will just extinguish. He stopped moving his hips. I moaned in frustration. He smirked at my reaction.

His hands traveled passed my waist band and they found the zipper of my jeans. He unbuttoned my pants and his hand slipped inside. I moaned and bucked my hips involuntarily. He carefully avoided me and just touched the tops of my sides. I bit my bottom lip to keep from calling out.

"Tyler," I growled. He chuckled and then moved his hand. This time, he made contact. I groaned and tried not to buck my hips. His hand rubbed me from outside my boxer-briefs. I moaned. He stroked me until I was bucking against his hand. I let out a strangled cry.

His hand wrapped around my arousal and he continued to tease me until I was thrusting into his hand.

"Do you like this, Gilbert?" He asked me. He rubbed me faster. I tried to answer him, but everything I tried to say came out incoherently and was cut off by moans. "Tell me what you want." Tyler said in a low, sexy voice. The things he does for me…

"I want… you." I said, breathlessly. Tyler smirked. "I don't …w-want… you to…. S-stop." I gasped. He didn't. His fingers brushed the head of my penis, roughly. I squirmed underneath of him. If he keeps this up… I'm not going to be able to… I'm going to… I think he's trying to get me to… I gasped.

"It's okay, Gilbert. Just let go." Tyler whispered in my ear. "They can't hear us, not over the music." He added. I groaned.

"Stop, if you don't I'm going to…" I tried to say. A dangerous smirk played onto his lips.

"That's the idea. I want you to come for me, Jeremy. Come…. For…. Me." He annunciated. His strokes got faster and faster. I rocked myself into his hand. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, viciously. I lost all control that I had. He raked his teeth against my neck. I slipped off of the edge and moaned his name as I came.

His hand finally slowed and he looked at me, his eyes coated with lust. I lied there, panting, looking up at him. Then, he did something unexpected; he kissed my forehead, gently. He gave me a small smirk in response to my reaction.

I sat up, but he didn't move. I pushed him backwards.

"My turn." I told him. His smirk fell off of his face and he looked at me as I lowered myself onto him.

"Gilbert taking charge… I might get used to this…" He said. I rolled my eyes. He laughed. I moved my face close to his. I leaned forward and pulled away. His face followed mine. Our faces did a sort of teasing dance… so close, then apart… but never touching. I leaned into his neck and bit down, gently. His reaction was immediate. I felt his hardness on my thigh.

I started rocking my hips. He closed his eyes. He moved his to my butt, bringing me closer to him, to create more friction. I know that he has more experience than I do. Hopefully, this doesn't turn out too badly,… I have no idea what I'm doing. But, he doesn't seem to mind.

I used my hand to make small circles on his lower abdomen. He moaned and moved one of his hand on top of mine, trying to force my hand lower. I smirked. I love seeing him like this… lost in ecstasy. It's even better knowing that I made him this way. But, I obliged. I slid my hand under his waistband. He used his hand to unbutton and unzip his pants, blindly.

I gently, moved my hand over his growing bulge. He grunted at my touch.

"Jeremy," he moaned. I decided to take mercy on him. I'm not going to tease him, like he teased me. He's been waiting longer than I have. I gripped his hard on and started moving my hand up and down. He opened his blazing eyes and stared at me, as I got him off. I moved my hand faster and faster. He moved his hands onto my back. I can feel his fingers digging into my skin. The pain feels nice.

"Do _**you**_ like this?" I asked him. He gave me a slight nod of his head. "Are you sure? Because I could stop." I told him. I stopped moving my hand to prove a point.

"If you stop, I'm going to finish myself." He told me, in a strangled voice. I smirked at him. Before he could say anything else I started moving my hand. I bucked his hips against me as I increased the speed of my hand.

"Jeremy," he groaned as he came. I moved my hand and started to sit up. To my surprise, he pulled me to him, making me lay next to him. He turned on his side to face me, and draped his arm around my waist. Neither of us said anything. We just stayed there.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something.

"I wish I could give you more… and I don't expect you to understand… but I-I just… can't." Tyler said, in a small voice. I nodded. Before I could answer him Elena pounded on the door. She yelled for us to come downstairs so Jenna could order Chinese.

"We'll be right down." I yelled. She grumbled something, but I heard her footsteps retreat. I sighed and got off of my bed. I turned down the music. Tyler looked at me.

"Do you need to clean up? I mean, you shouldn't have to keep wearing…" I asked, gesturing to his lower half. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." He said. He got up and pulled his shirt on. He went into the bathroom that Elena and I share. He cleaned himself up. He came out with his underwear in his hand. He looked around my room and saw a disposal plastic bag. He put them inside and put them into the bag that held his sketchbook. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and cleaned myself up in the bathroom. I dropped my now soiled ones into my hamper.

I came out of the bathroom, buttoning my jeans. I pulled my shirt back on and felt Tyler's eyes following me. I turned my back to him, to turn down the music. I stopped when I felt his arms around me. He kissed my neck; I turned around to face him. He looked at my lips as he started to speak.

"One more rule," he said. I nodded. "No other guys." He said. I nodded.

"Okay," I told him. He leaned forward to kiss me as Elena pounded on the door, again. She's clearly annoyed because we weren't downstairs, yet. I sighed. Tyler moved his arms and pulled away.

"Come on, Gilbert." He said, gruffly. I found his mouth with mine and forced my tongue into his mouth. He looked at me in surprise. I deepened the kiss. When he started to kiss back, I pulled away.

"Come on, Lockwood." I told him. He glared at me, smirking. I turned my music off and unlocked my door. He continued to smirk at me as we walked downstairs.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I try to update all of my stories in order, but I just had to update this one. You know the drill; click that magical, little review button and leave me your thoughts!**

**-Infinite hugs and junk!-**

**~Anneryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! Here is the third chapter. Just a reminder, this is rated M for a reason. There is abuse and things of a sexual nature. Happy reading.**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (I don't know why they won't let me…)**

Chapter 3:

Tyler's P.O.V.

Even after eating at Jeremy's, I can't get the taste of him off of my lips. Twice today, what I thought was sadistically impossible, happened. Now I just have to wait for something to come along and fuck everything up. Nothing good ever lasts… not for me…. I sighed as I pulled my car into the driveway. It looks like Dad is already home… this can either be unimportant…. Or very, very bad... I ignored the lump in my throat and went inside.

The house is dark, inside. Maybe it's a good sign… with my dad, I can never be sure. I kept walking towards the staircase, when it hit. The stench of alcohol hit me at full force. Shit, that's not good. I walked faster, trying to get to the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. If he's been drinking… God only knows what he'll do to me.

Something hit me from behind. I stumbled, but caught myself before I fell. I turned around, only for my face to meet my father's fist. I winced and ducked down. I didn't duck soon enough. I staggered and turned around. My father looks absolutely livid.

"You're late." He growled. I looked at him, in shock. I didn't say anything. I was waiting for my vision to stop blurring.

"I had dinner with some friends…. I didn't realize I had a curfew." I said, hurriedly. He let out a bark of cold laughter.

"Who in their right minds would be friends with a worthless fuck up like you?" He asked, clearly amusing himself. I didn't say anything. "They could do better… Everyone could do so much better. Let's get real, son. What are you good for?" He taunted me. He backhanded me. I never saw it coming. He brought his knee into my gut. I doubled over. He kicked me to the ground. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted my head up. "Answer me, boy." He growled.

"I don't know." I spat. He chuckled… it brought chills to my bones.

"Maybe it isn't too late for you… maybe you can still learn something." He said, thoughtful. Oh God, what does he mean? He let go of my hair and picked me up, roughly, and brought me to my feet. I grunted. He looked at me. I tried to focus on him. I never hit back. No matter what he does… I never hit back… It would only make things worse.

He walked towards me until I could feel his breath on my face. He placed an arm around my waist. His hand travelled lower… and lower. I jumped when it grazed my butt. He let it stop there. He isn't going to…. Is he? He grabbed me, there, and held me still. His eyes turned lethal and he kneed me in the groin. I winced and fell towards him. He backhanded me and let me fall to the ground. He crouched down over me, and finally decided to straddle my thighs and sit down.

I wiggled and tried to move. How is he always so fucking strong? No matter what I do, he's always stronger. He leaned forward and punched my shoulder. I grimaced and bit back a cry of pain. I heard something snap. It doesn't feel broken… just… hurt. He put a hand behind my neck and pulled me into a sitting position. He grabbed my injured arm and started twisting. He twisted it behind me, and forced me to lie down on top of it. He brought my other arm above me and trapped my wrist with his hand. His free hand went to my jeans.

He unbuttoned them and yanked down the zipper. I tried to move away as his hand slipped inside. He's never done this before. Why is he doing this now? This isn't right… It's incest… Rape… and incest… He grabbed my cock, gently, and began stoking. I looked anywhere but at him. This can't be happening.

"What, no underwear? Well, aren't you the little whore?" He asked.

"Stop, I'm not some fag." I growled. He looked at me amused.

"Let's see what my little whore knows. Have you ever even been with a woman, son? Have you ever been buried inside someone, having them scream your name, as you plow into her with your dick?" He taunted.

"Yes." I snarled. "I'm not some fucking girl. I'm not a fucking virgin. God damn it, Dad! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled. He smirked, but didn't stop what he was doing. He increased the speed of his hand. He flicked the top of my head with his thumb, roughly. I bit back a frustrated moan. "Does this get you off? Raping your son?" I asked him. He moved his hand didn't get off of me. He gave me a slow, sadistic smile.

"Rape? Don't be such a pussy, Tyler. If I wanted you, you would have already been had. What this was… was just… think of it as a life lesson. One that… I'm in no mood to repeat again. Now, for the last part of the lesson, I suggest you pay attention." He told me. I tried to shift underneath of him.

"And if I don't?" I challenged. He smirked and brought his hand back to my crotch. I glared at him. He laughed and moved his hand. Instead, he shifted his body over my naked manhood, and started rocking his hips.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" He asked. I hissed. He moved back to his original spot. "I thought not. Now, pay attention and this," he said motioning to me, and my lower half, "will never happen again. Clear?" He asked. I nodded.

He brought his hand to his own zipper and unbuttoned his pants. He started fisting himself. I closed my eyes and refused to watch.

"If you can't watch, then I guess I will just have to repeat myself… something you know that I hate doing." He threatened. I opened my eyes and forced myself to watch him. I tried to think about something good… something far away. It worked… until I felt him finish. I felt him spray come all over my clothes. He looked at me, satisfied. He got off of me and stood up.

"Oh, and Tyler. I have a little… surprise for you. She's a favorite of mine. I know that she won't mind finishing what I started. Don't worry though; I'll let you have your privacy. I'm going out. Don't wait up. You have so much potential. Have I told you that I'm proud of you?" He said. I didn't move or say anything. "And, make sure she does a good job. I pay her well… She'll tell me if there are any problems." He added.

On cue, a red headed woman walked into the room and looked down at me. She has on a short miniskirt and a button up top. She's attractive. At least, I think she is. I still can't see anything clearly. She got down on her knees and wrapped her mouth around my crotch. My father chuckled and left the house. I tried not to think about what she was doing.

She sucked and blew like a pro. I pushed her off of me and she looked at me in surprise. I sat up and ripped my shirt off and threw it to the floor. Her face darkened when she saw my bruises.

"Let me take care of you." She said. I didn't say anything. "Let me do this… and I can get you cleaned up. I know how he can be." She added. I nodded. I'm not sure why, but nothing sounded bad about what she said. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside. She gently pushed me back down and went back to work with her mouth. I groaned and thrusted against her throat…. She didn't complain.

True enough, after she finished, she cleaned up my cuts and got me ice for my injuries. She stayed with me, that night. She didn't complain or ask any questions… when we had angry sex later that night. She just… stayed. She only left in the morning when she was sure that I was okay.

"Sugar, if you need anything… sex, someone to take care of you… or just… anything… you call me. You don't worry about payment." She took my phone and added her number. I'm guessing that she added mine to hers as well. "My name is Sarah, by the way. Get some sleep." She said, getting dressed. She handed me back my phone and kissed me before she was on her way. I called myself into school, sick and slept.

I got up around three in the afternoon and dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I winced as the hot water hit my bruised body. I ignored the pain and turned the water up hotter. My body started shaking. I hit the shower wall, but not hard enough to make any damage. After awhile, I got out of the shower.

I dried off and looked at myself in the mirror. I have a nasty bruise on my cheek. It looks like he kept hitting me in the same spot, so it wouldn't leave a mark. My shoulder is bruised, but I can say that I got carried away wrestling or something. Other than that, the damage is minimal. He knows how not to mark me…

I shuddered and got dressed. I can't be here. I went back into the bathroom and put on some foundation. It's not a gay thing, but it covers most of the bruise. I grabbed my keys and just drove. I stopped off at the liquor store and got some whiskey. I can't be in my own head right now. …I need a distraction.

I drove to the graveyard and just sat, drinking. No one really comes out here. I jumped when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Jeremy. I grimaced.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" I asked him.

"Just seeing if you're up to your usual, stupid shit, Lockwood." Jeremy answered. I sighed and put the cap back on the whiskey.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked him, again.

"Just to see my favorite douche bag." He answered. I gave him a slight smile. "Jenna wanted to know if you wanted to come by for dinner, again. She heard that your parents were going to be out of town for a few weeks, and wants to make sure that you won't starve. And apparently since I'm being forced to be civil to you, I have to invite you to dinner." Jeremy said, with a grimace. I snorted.

"When hell freezes over," I told him. He smiled.

"Alright, but if Jenna tracks you down, she's going to be more annoying than Elena." I told him. He sighed.

"Fine." I told him.

"I should probably drive." He told me. I rolled my eyes and tossed him the keys. I threw away the alcohol in a nearby trashcan. "How much have you had?" He asked. I shrugged.

"A couple of swigs, not even enough to get tipsy off of." I told him. He laughed and handed me some gum. I put it in my mouth and got into my car on the passenger's side. Once we were driving, I started to relax. Before I knew it, we pulled into his driveway. "Hey, Gilbert?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"No questions, but can I crash here for a few weeks? My dad doesn't want me to 'fuck up the house' while he's gone." I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just run it by Jenna. I doubt she'll care. Apparently she's overjoyed that we're 'friends' now." He said with a smile. He does it so well. You would never know that there was anything between us. We got out of the car and he handed me the keys. I locked it and we went inside. Jenna was okay with my staying. Staying with Jeremy for a few weeks, and in his bed, didn't sound bad… But eventually, I'll have to go home.

**Author's Note: Hopefully you all liked it! Please leave your thoughts, but keep it friendly. Review, you know you wanna!**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	4. AN

Hello my wonderful lovelies! I am so dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I know that an update is long overdue. I've been suffering with writer's block for quite some time now. Everything I start to write, I just can't finish. I'm putting all of my stories on official, temporary hiatus.

Hugs, love, and apologies!

XOXO

~Anneryn


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so sorry about the delay. I'll have another chapter up soon. Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Four:

"I'm so glad that you're here Tyler. It's great that you and Jeremy are finally getting along. It's nice to have more people in the house." Jenna beamed as she put dinner on the table.

"Thanks Jenna." I smiled back at her.

"Are you sure that I can't get you something for your cheek? It looks painful. I mean, I've had my fair share of falls; I'm as clumsy as they get, but I've never hit my face on my bed frame… thankfully." Jenna handed me an ice pack. I took it this time. I don't want to offend her. And, truth be told, it helps numb some of the pain. I can't keep doing this. I need find a way to have some other kind of living arrangement. I can't keep cleaning up the mess that my father makes of my body. What happens when he finally goes too far? I can't stop it. He's so strong. I can't tell anyone. Who'd believe me over the mayor? I'm just that angry kid that no one knows what to do with.

I jumped as my pocket started vibrating. I fished it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. What's my uncle Mason doing calling me? I answered it.

"Hey Mason, what's up?"

"Hey Tyler, I know I haven't really been around too much, but I wanted to check on you. How've you been?" He asked. Why's he calling now?

"I've been okay. Not that I mind, but why are you calling?" I fidgeted.

"I talked to your dad, earlier. He said that he was having a hard time with you… Tyler, I know how he can be. I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright, but, there is one other reason that I'm calling. I've been offered a job in Mystic Falls. They're opening a sports store in town and your dad asked me to run it. I've accepted… I'll be getting a place once I'm there. I wanted to know if you wanted to stay with me. I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of roommates. I hate having to share a place with someone I don't know. But, I'd love to have you."

"Are you serious? You're not kidding around?" I held my breath.

"Tyler, I'm serious. I want a chance to be a part of your life. Be an uncle and all that. I'll be there by the end of the month. But, it's up to you. I mentioned it to your dad, earlier. I told him I could set you on the right path and all that." He laughed.

"That'd be awesome. Thank you." I couldn't help my smile.

"I'll talk to you later, Tyler. Take care of yourself." He hung up the phone. I stared at it, dumbstruck. Is this really happening? He's moving here and he okayed with my dad…? Things might just work out, after all. The end of the month is only in a few weeks.

Jenna looked at me, expectantly.

"That was my uncle Mason. He's moving into to town later this month and wanted to see if I wanted to stay with him. He hates living alone." I explained. She nodded.

"Wait, Mason. Oh wow, I haven't seen him since college." She laughed, remembering.

"You knew Mason?" I asked her. She nodded.

"We had some good times back in the day. We were friends." That's all she said. "You want to help me get the rest of the food ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure thing." I got up and followed her to the kitchen. I dumped some salad into a bowl and grabbed the dressing and took it to the table.

-.-

"Thanks for helping, Tyler." Jenna passed a plate to everyone.

"Don't mention it." I shoveled food onto my plate. Everyone made small talk throughout dinner. Jeremy settled his hand on my thigh. I gave a small jump. He laughed.

I was staying in Jeremy's room, since we're both guys and 'friends' now. I told Jenna I'd be fine on the floor. Though, I doubt I'll be spending too much time on the floor. A couple of weeks with Jeremy sounds perfect.

-.-

"So Gilbert, are you planning on ravishing me in my sleep?" I teased as I made my bed on the floor.

"In your dreams," he teased back. Someone knocked on the door. I looked over to see who it was. Jenna walked in.

"Just let me know if you need anything." She smiled and said goodnight. I watched her shut the door. Jeremy grinned and moseyed over to me to plant a chaste kiss on my mouth. I pulled away.

"We have enough time for that later. I'm beat." I told him, lying down. He shook his head.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, Tyler. Get your ass up here. I don't bite… much." Jeremy winked. I grabbed my bedding and got comfortable in bed. This is nice. It's great not having to worry about waking up to my dad in one of his moods… And being in bed with Jeremy Gilbert, oh yeah, this is gonna get interesting. I smirked as I drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. Hope you enjoyed it. It's always great getting feedback. I'm excited to throw Mason into the mix.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's a new installment. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Five:

I grimaced as my phone went off. I blindly hit the answer key.

"Hello," I said groggily. Who the fuck is calling me this early in the morning?

"Hello son, I had an interesting chat with your uncle the other day and thought I'd run something past you. I'm so busy with my mayor duties, and I really do think that you need a strong male figure in your life, and unfortunately I'm not always around enough to be that for you… Your uncle Mason is moving to Mystic Falls in a few weeks and wanted to know if you'd be willing to move in with him and keep him company. He hasn't really been around to get to know you as much as he's liked to. It would save him from getting a roommate – I'd pay your expenses of course, but I really think that this could be a learning experience for you, Tyler. And if things don't work out for whatever reason, you can move back home. But, it is your choice after all. I've already discussed it with your mother. What do you think?" My dad explained. Wow, all that without stopping. He really went for it. Mason wasn't kidding. This is great.

"Dad, if you think it's for the best, then I trust your judgment. It'd be nice to see Mason. I'll miss you and mom, of course." Sucking up a bit couldn't hurt, could it?

"You'll still see us, I'm sure. It's not like you'd be leaving town. But, some town business has come up and I'll be required to travel quite a bit this upcoming year. I'd feel better knowing that Mason was around to guide you. I haven't always gotten along with my brother, but he's a good man. I haven't always been the father you've needed Tyler. I want what's best for you."

"I don't know what to say, Dad. If you think it's a good idea, I'll do it. I'll move in with Mason." Wow. I never thought that my father would admit to something like that.

"Good. Well, I've got to run. I have a conference waiting." He hung up. I stared at my phone, stunned. Did that really just happen? Jeremy stirred next to me.

"Who was that?" He asked, scooting closer to me. I shook my head.

"Just my dad, go back to sleep, we don't have anywhere to be today." I laid my head next to his and closed my eyes. It's nice to feel safe somewhere. I could get used to this. Just a couple of weeks and it'll be permanent.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. Mason will be in the next chapter AND someone is going to find out about Jeremy and Tyler's little secret. Stay tuned. Reviews are lovely.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	7. AN Part 1

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is a mass author's note. As a lot of you probably know, fanfiction (.) net has been deleting a lot of stories without warning, and honestly, I'd hate for all of my hard work just to be deleted. With that being said, I'm not going to stop posting on this site, however, I am going to post all of my stories on my Live Journal account and on my The Writers Coffee Shop account. If you would like a link to my profiles on either of them just shoot me a private message. I have more chapters cooking, but they'll have to wait a bit so I can get everything uploaded to the other sites. Bear with me.**

**Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	8. AN Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, alright, I know that you're probably sick of my author's notes. Truth be told, I'm kind of tired of them, too. BUT a few of you asked if I could post the links to my other profiles on here, so here are the links.**

**My Live Journal:**

ht tp (:) dreamingofdamon (.) livejournal (.) com /

**The Writer's Coffee Shop:**

ht tp (:) / www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com / library / viewuser (.) php?uid (=) 58928

**Just take out the obnoxious parenthesis and the spaces, lol. I'll probably have TWCS profile updated a lot sooner than the LJ. I really like how the TWCS has their site set up. Not a huge fan of LJ, but I just need to get used to it. Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm still going to post my stories on here, don't worry. This is just a "just-in-case" type deal.**

**Stay excellent! Much love**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	9. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

"Jeremy stop. You're going to leave a mark." I tried to persuade him to stop sucking on my neck. He hit a particularly tender spot and I gave in. "God," I hissed. "You shouldn't be that good at this." I moaned. I can feel him smiling against me.

"You love this. Admit it." He teased.

"Never." I refused. He slipped a hand into my pants and started stroking my hard-on. I bucked my hips against his hand.

"Are you sure about that? I can be _very_ persuasive." He smirked. Before I could say anything, my pants were down and his mouth was on my cock. My hands flew to his hair, holding him in place. He didn't disappoint. He took me all the way and stayed there for a good minute. It took all of my willpower to not fuck his mouth. He started bobbing his head and caressing my balls. In minutes, I was ready to unload down his throat. He deep-throated me again and I was finished. I tightened my grip on his hair and held him still as I started pumping in and out of his mouth.

"Jeremy," I moaned as I came in his mouth. He didn't fight me – he was completely compliant. He let fuck his mouth and force him to take all of my cock as I sprayed his throat with my hot seed. I panted and lifted him off of me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized in a hoarse voice. God, I can still feel the effects of the release he brought me. "There's no way you should be that good at blowjobs." I whispered.

"Admit it." He challenged.

"I love it." I caved. He smirked and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hey, Baby Gilbert, Elena wants you downstairs. She had a question about –" Damon walked into the room and his jaw dropped. "You're fucking Lockwood." Is all he managed to say.

"Damon, it's not what it looks like." Jeremy tried to cover up the impossible.

"It's exactly what it looks like. Really? That's the best you've got? His dick is out and it reeks of sex in here. Personally, I don't care if you're gay one way or the other, but if you don't want your family to know, I suggest you start locking your door. Elena wants you downstairs. You should shower first. Oh, and your secret's safe with me." He winked and walked out of the room. I got up and locked the door behind him. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh, my God!" I paced the room. "I can't believe that just happened." I sighed.

"Hey, chill. He said he'd keep it to himself. It's not a big deal." Jeremy put an arm around me. I wanted to shrug it off and storm out. That would just cause problems between us. I don't want that. I want our relationship to have a shot. So, instead, I nodded and followed Jere to the bathroom.

-.-

We spent most of the rest of the day trying to ignore Damon's not-so-clever innuendos and winks from across the room. True to his word, he kept our secret to himself. I know it's only a matter of time before we're found out, but I would like to be out of my father's house for good before that happens.

"Tyler your uncle's here." Jenna beamed.

"Mason?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since high school." She reminisced. I followed her to the living room. Sure enough, Mason was sitting on the couch. He smiled when he saw me and got up to greet me.

"Tyler! It's so good to see you." He smiled.

"I've missed you." I told him. "I can't believe Dad is actually okay with me living with you." I told him. He chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm persuasive." He joked. My mind flashed back to just how persuasive Jeremy was. I flushed and tried to think of anything else. I don't need to be talking to my uncle with a raging boner in my pants. "Tell me all about your life. Catch me up." He requested. Damon shot me a knowing look. I tried my best to ignore it and not get angry. I start chatting up Mason. Yeah, I can totally see myself living with him. Compared to my father's home – his place will be a vacation.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, all. New chapter soon!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
